


Vulnerability

by JaceofAllTrade



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, They're just being too cute, it's just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaceofAllTrade/pseuds/JaceofAllTrade
Summary: There were moments where Chikage wished it could fall asleep the moment its head hit the pillow and forget about the world that once swallowed it up until it managed to crawl out of the hole with the help of twenty-odd people.Now was not one of those times.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Takatoo Tasuku - Implied, Tsukioka Tsumugi/Utsuki Chikage
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Vulnerability

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, here's that Chikage happy fic I've been meaning to write, this is entirely self-indulgent and it came to me at 3am

There were moments where Chikage wished it could fall asleep the moment its head hit the pillow and forget about the world that once swallowed it up until it managed to crawl out of the hole with the help of twenty-odd people.

Now was not one of those times.

Laying in bed with an arm wrapped around Tsumugi’s waist, Chikage stayed on its side with its head propped up on its hand, scanning its sleeping boyfriend’s peaceful face. Its eyes kept tracing over his cheek down to his chin before going back up to his eyes and repeating it over and over again.

_How did it get so lucky?_

How lucky was it to hold the love of its life as he slept soundly?

To feel safe enough to be at peace in its arms?

“I love you,” Chikage breathed out without really thinking.

“Love you too…”

Blinking, Chikage stared for a moment before its eyes widened and buried its face into Tsumugi’s neck, pulling him closer. It groaned in embarrassment.

Tsumugi laughed and reached a hand up to thread into its hair, turning his head to plant a kiss onto its head. “You’re so cute when you get like this.” It groaned again. “What? It’s true.”

“You’re supposed to be sleeping,” Chikage grumbled.

“I was. But then a certain person’s stare managed to wake me up.”

“Go back to sleep.”

“Okay, but you’re sleeping too.”

“I will.”

“What, when you stop staring at me?”

“I think I’ll tell Tasuku to switch back rooms.” Chikage was going to pull away, but Tsumugi wrapped both arms around it and hugged it close.

“Nooo… You’re warm…”

Chikage rolled its eyes, “What am I, your personal heater now?”

Opening his eyes, Tsumugi smiled somewhat smugly at it, “No, but your face does get pretty warm when I embarrass you.” As if to prove his point, Tsumugi smoothed a hand over its cheek, which ultimately did heat up just a bit more. Pulling it down for a kiss, Tsumugi pulled away and kissed the corner of its mouth then both cheeks then nose then forehead before Chikage pushed itself off the bed to stare down at Tsumugi who was still smiling at it.

It could feel its face burning. “You’re embarrassing…”

“That was the point, Lily.” Tsumugi wrapped his arms around its neck again and gently pulled it down as Chikage didn’t protest and carefully laid against its boyfriend. “Now, please sleep.”

Wrapping its arm around Tsumugi’s waist again, Chikage buried its face into the crook of his neck and released a relieving breath. “I love you so so much, Narcissus…” Chikage murmured.

“Mmm, love you too, Lily…”

**Author's Note:**

> It's entirely implied that Tasuku and Chikage switch rooms on some nights.


End file.
